


Naughty or Nice?

by m_s_b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Christmas, Christmas Smut, M/M, Punk Jim, Punk Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seb starts decorating their bedsit with tinsel and baubles, Jim is not thrilled. But who can resist the handsomest Santa in the neighbourhood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice?

‘What is that?’ James growled.

‘A Christmas tree’ Sebastian frowned, looking at the tall tree standing innocently in the corner of their small bedsit. ‘You surely have seen one before, haven’t you?’

James huffed, annoyed.

‘Of course I have - I lived in a squat, not under the rock.’

‘Then you are familiar with the concept,’ Seb grinned. Jim apparently decided to ignore the comment.

‘Why did you bring it here?’ He asked instead. ‘The bedsit is not exactly the most spacious place on earth.’

‘To decorate it, of course.’

‘With what? And what for?’ Jim inquired, crossing his arms on his chest.

‘Don’t worry about decorations - I’ve bought some baubles and fairy lights,’ Sebastian replied with a broad smile. ‘You said you didn’t live under the rock, right?’ James nodded. ‘So you know why we do this.’ He pulled a box of baubles from the bag and placed it delicately on their bed.

James observed him in silence.

‘It’s just I haven’t celebrated Christmas since I was 12,’ he said finally and let out a heavy sigh. ‘And before that it wasn’t that happy of a holiday either.’

‘And I have no intention to force you to celebrate them now,’ Sebastian looked at Jim over his shoulder. ‘I’m not into that at all,’ he admitted, ‘but I like to have a Christmas tree at home with fairy lights and everything,’ he laid long strands of silver tinsel on the bed trying not to tangle them. ‘However, if it bothers you so much, I can put it outside.’

‘Nah, it can stay,’ Jim sat on the edge of the bed, took the box of baubles and studied the contents. ‘Those are nice. Very… you,’ he flashed Sebastian a toothy grin.

The blond laughed.

‘There aren’t many of them, though. I bought some origami paper and markers so we can make more decorations ourselves.’

‘And what are we going to make?’ Jim arched his brow, still smiling. ‘Tigers?’ He added.

‘Tigers, birds, sheep, stars - anything we want, Ratsy.’

‘And a popcorn chain like in all those American movies?’

‘Why not - I just have to buy some and we can start working on it. Don’t worry, though,’ Seb pressed a kiss to the crown of Jim’s head, ‘I’m not going to sing you Christmas carols. Or dress like Santa, for that matter.’

James pouted.

‘I’m not a Grinch, you know.’

‘You could have fooled me there, sunshine,’ Sebastian pinched Jim’s cheek. ‘But now,’ he pulled a bottle of wine and two pots of ready-to-eat curry, ‘let’s have some early Christmas-y dinner, hmm?’

 

James yawned and pressed himself closer to Sebastian. The blond purred happily and put his arm around the smaller man.

‘Tomorrow’s Christmas,’ he sighed, placing a kiss on Jim’s forehead.

‘A feast of commercialism, isn’t it?’ James murmured against his chest. Seb smiled to himself; he would never say it out loud - and certainly not in Jim’s presence - but he liked a slightly tipsy James best.

‘Yep,’ he replied, lazily drawing small circles on Jim’s back. ‘I sometimes wonder if there are people in this country who really celebrate the birth of Baby Jesus instead of stuffing oneself with geese or unwrapping gifts. I know I’m not.’

‘And neither am I,’ Jim pressed a kiss to Seb’s throat. ‘In fact,’ he added, slipping his hand into the blond’s boxers and making him gasp, ‘I’m a terrible, horrible sinner.’

‘Then you’re just like m-me, mister,’ Sebastian pinched Jim’s buttock; he was grateful James liked to sleep commando. ‘So, my sinnerman, do you want to do something sinful with me?’

‘Always,’ Jim rolled his hips and giggled when Seb squeezed his bum harder.

 

The streets were eerily quiet when Seb went out for a fag. It wasn’t anything surprising, though; it was December 25 and everyone was at home celebrating with their loved ones. Well, at least no-one was giving Sebastian strange looks for standing outside only in a pair of boxers and a Santa’s hat. He finished smoking, grabbed the wrapped package (a book on astronomy - a gift for James) and went back inside. He didn’t expect to find Jim sprawled on their bed naked except for a bright red ribbon tied in a bow over his crotch. Feeling all his blood heading south, he licked his lips. James only smiled.

‘Do you like your Christmas gift?’ He asked, arching his back slightly and smiling like a hostess in infomercials.

‘Very,’ Seb sat on the bed and ran his hand over Jim’s thigh. ‘I’ll be more than happy to unwrap it and play with it a little,’ his hand creeped a bit higher, heading towards the bow.

‘Good,’ James leaned in Sebastian’s touch. ‘Then come here, Mister Claus,’ he reached out for the blond.

Seb didn’t need more encouragement; he crawled over James and kissed him hungrily.

‘I’ve heard you’ve been a very naughty boy this year,’ he murmured between kisses.

‘You’ll have to punish me then,’ Jim replied breathily, clawing at Seb’s back.

‘You certainly deserve a punishment,’ the blond hummed, pressing James into the mattress, ‘but I want to finish unwrapping my gift first.’

And he sat up to finally untie the bow.

 

‘Sebastian,’ James growled, his hands tightening on the blond’s shoulders. ‘Sebastian, faster.’

‘You’re supposed to be punished, sunshine,’ Seb replied. Slowly and lazily, he thrusted into Jim, earning a moan in response.

‘You’re not p-punishing me,’ the man gasped. ‘You’re torturing me,’ with an angry hiss, he threw his legs around Sebastian’s hips and painfully dig his heels into the blond’s lower back.

‘James, for fuck’s sake,’ Seb barked and pushed in harder.

‘Then fuck me faster,’ Jim spat out and canted his hips. Sebastian smirked and increased his pace, his thrusts becoming faster and deeper.

‘Do you - ah - Do you like your Christmas gift?’ James asked again between gasps and moans. His hair, messy and wet with sweat, were sticking up at different angles.

‘Love it,’ Seb breathed, moving his hand to stroke Jim. ‘Very, very much.’ He held the smaller man closer and fucked him hard and fast into the mattress, his fist closed tightly around James’ cock. ‘Come for me, baby,’ Sebastian whispered huskily between thrusts. ‘I want to hear you scream my name,’ he added, biting the lobe of Jim’s ear. It was enough to send Jim over the edge and he came, shuddering and groaning out Seb's name. It didn’t Sebastian long to follow his lover.

There were lying for a moment, panting and too tired to move before Jim murmured:

‘Best punishment ever.’

Seb laughed.

‘Merry Christmas, love,’ he pressed a kiss to James’ forehead.

‘Merry Christmas, Sebastian.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, but I can't write smut to save my life.


End file.
